NCI's Advanced Technology Center (ATC), established for the implementation of novel technologies to address biological, clinical, and genetic questions pertinent to human cancers, includes the NCI Core Genotyping Facility, which is overseen by DCEG. The aim of the CGF is to meet the genotyping and selected DNA sequencing needs of the DCEG and NCI's Center for Cancer Research. The facility performs high-throughput genotyping and sequencing to support genetic analysis for a broad range of projects for the intramural research program of the NCI. Working in concert with epidemiologists, biostatisticians and basic research scientists in the intramural research program, the CGF has developed the capacity to conduct genome-wide association studies and candidate gene approaches to identify the heritable determinants of various forms of cancer. The Core Genotyping Facility (CGF) offers a wide variety of sample preparation and genotyping operations. All samples received must meet minimum requirements and are taken through the Sample Handling pipeline prior to completing any genotyping. The Sample Handling pipeline includes DNA quantification and genetic fingerprinting. Also offered is current Whole Genome Amplification (WGA) technology designed to increase available DNA from samples with minimal residual DNA. The genotyping platforms cover a wide-range of size and scope. The CGF operates the Illumina BeadLab system which supports Illumina assay technologies including the whole genome genotyping Infinium assays, custom GoldenGate OPA assays, and Custom Infinium (iSelect) assays. In addition, the CGF offers Affymetrix GeneChip arrays and uniplex TaqMan genotyping. Informatics at the CGF is focused on two main areas: Information Management, the electronic storage and retrieval of data, and Analytics, the employment of the most appropriate statistical methods to effectively and accurately draw conclusions from the data generated by the laboratory.